Mania
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: In which Paul just wants to brush his teeth. And sleep with Stephanie, but that's sort of an all the time thing. - One-shot, takes place after Wrestlemania 32.


"God, I had never wanted to fuck you more."

"Never ever?" Steph cocked her head to the side at this, her husband staring with far more lust and much less faux-innocence. "Paul?"

Resting his hands on her hips as they stayed positioned over his, he only said, "Maybe once or twice. But I honestly think tonight took the cake."

"In what way?"

He set his jaw, forcing it to not fall agape. Gritting out between thoughts of just how dense she was being and how heavenly her hips felt when she grinding them, just a tad, he asked, "Are you kidding me, woman?" When she shook her head, he removed one hand from her hips, just to pull at her still frizzed out hair. "This alone about gave me a boner in the ring."

"That couldda been somewhat awkward. Especially for one Mr. Reigns."

"Fuck Joe."

"That would be the awkward part."

Paul refused to laugh, only gave her a devious look as he said, "And fuck the ring and the crowd. I should have just fucked you too. Right then and there."

"You do realize our daughters were in that crowd, right?"

"I wasn't even thinking of them until you insisted on bringing them up. At, literally, the worst time." His hands fell and he frowned at her. "I thought we had something going here."

"We definitely didn't. Considering they're in this hotel room too-"

"Suite. Its a suite. Which means they're in another room in said suite. And it's after Mania. I deserve, at the very least, some head."

"Why?" She moved to touch him then, running a hand over his fuzzy head. He refused to smile or lean into the touch, regardless of how much he wished to. "You lost."

"Bullshit. Triple H lost. Paul Levesque won the second he got to see his wife in that tight little-"

"Again, the girls are just-"

"Steph, c'mon. They're sleeping."

"Paul, I can literally hear them in there giggling and playing."

"Again, I'm trying super hard to ignore that and you just-"

"They're all wound up from Mania." She rested her hands against his chest then. "So we can't."

"Steph-"

"No."

Slumping back against the headboard, he said, "But we have RAW tomorrow and you gotta tape Smachdown the next day and I have to be a-"

"We're not doing anything with them up and very capable of hearing us."

"What if I get them to go to bed?"

He was rewarded with a bemused stare. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"You," was Paul's response as, suddenly, his hands were on her hips once more and he was flipping her on the massive bed, "have got to stop underestimating me and just how badly I want you."

"And you," came her reply as, pinned beneath her husband, Steph ran a finger across his bottom lip, "don't seem to know that I want you far more."

Paul pushed up a bit, looming over her.""Impossible."

He allowed her rather easily to force him onto his back once more, rolling even closer to the edge of the bed, somewhat because he was caught up in the moment, but mostly because he thought Steph being over him was just pure _heavenly_. In all situations.

"Are you kidding me?" Steph ran her hands down his chest, as if to highlight his abdomen. "When's the last time you looked this good, baby? And you were glistening out there and watching you with your sledgehammer-"

"You're so full of it."

"Am not."

"I about busted a nut, babe-"

"Ew, that ruined the moment. Don't ever say-"

"-in rehersal and today, just from the thought of you up there on that platform, with that skull over your face and your hair and that skintight outfit and just… Fuck. Fuck, Steph. It reminded me so much of the past, when we first… Not that the Authority shit hasn't been good, but-"

"And you don't think this," she said, stroking his abdomen once ore, "doesn't take me back too?" Paul was moving to interlace his fingers with her hands then, both sets resting on his stomach. Licking her lips suggestively, Steph said, "I still remember the first time we tried-"

"Ow! Mommy, she-"

"I did not! I did not! You're lying!"

"Na-ah! You're a liar!"

Stephanie only stared down at her husband who was glaring, just a bit, at the close door, separating them from their offspring. For a moment, they both held still, as if hoping the girl would work it out. But, being the ages they all were, that was almost just purely out of the question.

Slipping her fingers from his slowly, Steph patted her husband's tummy before saying, "You stay here, Daddy."

"Uh, yeah," he grumbled as she slid off his lap. "I really don't think that I can show myself to the kids right now, babe."

Not even glancing down at his boxers, Steph shimmied back into the t-shirt she'd left the arena in that night before saying, "Uh, yeah, get rid of that, huh?"

"Why?" Then he scowled. "Steph, do not bring one of them back here. I mean it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

And she didn't.

Rather, she brought two.

Paul had been expecting this and slipped off to the bathroom to cool down some. When he rejoined them in the bed, it was to find Vaughn and Murphy, his youngest daughters, still being lectured by their mother about...something. Steph was rather bossy, Paul and the kids both agreed, and had a tendency to harp on points far past lesson time. So they'd gotten into it before? Out there in the other room? The idea of getting to share their parents bed had mended whatever argument the two little girls had.

"Where's Rora?" he asked as he fell into his spot on the bed, ending the scolding as the girls giggled and his wife only glared. "Steph?"

"She said she's too old to sleep in bed with us."

"Well, so are these two." Paul gently poked the closest of the two girls to him, Murphy, in the tummy. "But here they are."

There was no answer to that, however, and Steph only headed to the bathroom for herself while Paul snuggled both the little girls up real close and explained to them that Daddy was very tired and it was time to go to bed.

"Are you sleepy from losin'?"

He frowned at Murphy. "No. I'd be just as tired either way."

"You lost?" Vaughn gave him her best shocked face. "Really?"

"You were there, silly."

Yeah, but that didn't mean she had any clue what the heck was going on.

"Daddy was bad," the older of the two explained as she snuggled up in the middle of the bed while her younger sister was closer to their father. "He cheated."

"I tried to cheat," he grumbled as he snuggled down into the bed. "There's a different."

"You cheat a lot!"

"I do not. I just...win creatively. And go to sleep." Paul patted a spot on his chest. "I'm all bruised and battered and what do you wanna do? Kick me when I'm down? Huh?"

Of course not. Which is why his boo-boos got kisses from each child. You know, so that they healed faster.

By the time Steph got back, they were all settled down and, while not asleep, were close to getting that way.

She turned off the lamp, leaving the room in darkness, save the glow from under the door, as the light in the main room was still on, as well as the soft light of her and Paul's cells as they sat on the desk, charging.

Still, she and her husband's eyes managed to find one another in the darkness, his seeming rather bland compared to her vibrant blues, as they both exchanged a similar look. Honestly, they both were exhausted. And though they would have loved to… It was probably for the best that they spent their time just how they were.

After all, Paul had been right earlier. They would be leaving extremely early the next morning, as Steph and Paul got ready for RAW and the girls got ready to go back home with Shane's wife and their cousins. They wouldn't see them again for quite a few days.

The tradeoffs were rather hard to make, but the right decision had been rendered.

Bright and early the next morning, the suite was alive with action. Steph was getting all three girls ready for the day as well as herself as Paul kind moped around, sore and still tired, but not wanting to get yelled at by his wife for not being helpful.

"Daddy needs to brush his teeth," he finally got out when, time after time, he was told no, it was not his turn for the bathroom. "And since he's paying for this place-"

"I forgot your name was McMahon."

"Ha ha." His wife got a flick on the head as she opened the bathroom door to reveal Vaughn doing the same as he was planning to (or at least getting tons of toothpaste all over her nightclothes rather than in her mouth, but it was the thought that counted) while Murphy was sitting up on the bathroom counter, having been getting her hair done by her mother.

Stephanie was in her own state of undress and clearly not ready just yet either as she only said, "Hurry up then, Paul. I-"

"Can't get a shower, can't brush my teeth, can't even take a piss-"

"Paul!"

"It's true! I-"

"You're being bad."

"Good." Then, taking a step closer to her, he used the fact that Murphy was staring over her shoulder into the mirror, as if to admire the curls her mother had put in her hair, while Vaughn took her (everything but) teeth brushing very seriously. In her ear, he whispered, "I wanna be so bad."

"Paul-"

"God, when we get back home," was his rather soft threat, though Steph mostly found it to be more of an incentive, "you better have that same damn hair and that outfit and-"

"Bleh." Vaughn, who was literally standing on the counter to brush her teeth (it was the only way she was tall enough to see over it), bent down to spit in the sink. Then, ever fearless, she jumped off the counter to the tile floor before glaring up at her father, causing both her parents to step apart. "Daddy, you gotta go! I gotta go potty!"

Paul frowned at this, turning his attention back to the task at hand. "And?" He really just wanted to get his damn teeth brushed. "I-"

"Daddy-"

"You can later, Paul." Steph was leading him right back out of the bathroom as Murphy giggled from her spot on the counter, mostly from the face he was making. "Girls only right now."

"This is crap! I hope you all know this is blatant sexism!" He hit the door, partly playful, partly annoyed, before stomping off, toothbrush still in hand. "Utter crap."

He found Aurora in the main room that led off to the bedrooms and bathroom, sitting on the couch, staring at the television. She had her bag packed, at her feet, and was completely ready for the day.

You know, because his oldest wasn't all bratty like the others. She was efficient. Like him.

Except...somehow she managed to actually get ready while he was still stumbling around in what he wore to bed…

Hmmm…

"Your sisters are horrible," he complained to which she nodded because she got him and his plight (she constantly thought they were bratty and annoying as well; for completely different reasons, of course, but whatever). "And your mother's even worse."

"Why don't you just force them to let you brush your teeth?" his oldest asked, staring up at him as he came to sit on the couch with her. "Or just save that for last and finish all the other things you do to get ready?"

"I have to have the bathroom to shave and-"

"You could at least get dressed." She gave him a heavy frown, his nearly ten year old did. "Grandpa Vince says that only losers stay in their pajamas all day. Losers without jobs. Who-"

"Seven in the morning hardly qualifies for- You know what? Never mind." Paul took to glaring at the television as well. "I give up."

Why did he have daughters again?

...Oh, yeah, because he loved the heck outta them and gave them all the biggest kisses before they departed for the airport.

Vaughn was rather upset by it all, but, considering her parents went away frequently, Paul had to wonder if it had less to do with them going back to Connecticut while he and Steph were in Dallas or more to do with the fact that they would be going to school Tuesday, no exceptions.

Knowing his daughter, he figured it was the latter.

"I wanna stay with you," she whined as he kissed her head and Aurora and Murphy both rolled their eyes because Vaughn was such a baby (which Paul could attest to; Steph said she'd be their last so he was milking all the cute little baby girl stuff for all it was worth, tears and all). "Daddy-"

"No." She got a gentle pat to the head. "You go back home with Aunt Rissa. I'll see you when I get home. Okay? How many hours will it be before we see one another again?"

This was a game he played with all his girls, but his youngest didn't seem to wish to be quite cooperative that day.

"Too many!"

"Vaughn, count. How many-"

"No."

It was Steph's turn to roll her eyes as they stood there in the hotel room. She was about to walk them down to the lobby, to meet up with her sister-in-law and nephews, so she really didn't have time to play games with Vaughn. Paul, who still wasn't dressed and had no plans of going to the lobby, wanted to waste as much time playing games as possible.

That's probably why it took him three years to finally marry Stephanie.

Not to mention it was kinda his thing.

Hehe.

So Steph did that no nonsense thing that she must have gotten from her father or something because, damn, even Paul would be a tad fearful of her punishment if she was speaking to him in the tone she used on the girls in such occasions.

When she returned, childless, Paul immediately tried to jump her bones.

Steph was having none of it.

"Paul, I have to get ready for-"

"What? Huh? It's the day after Mania, we're alone, in a hotel, and I'm, no joke, super horny. That never all happens at the same time."

"Considering Wrestlemania is a once a year event, I have to concur."

"Steph-"

"I have a meeting soon, Paul."

"A meeting?" He growled as he followed her into the bathroom where, once more, she began to get ready. This time, she was focused on her makeup. "This is bullshit."

"You seemed to know the deal last night. Remember? You even said it was our only chance-"

"Because I never planned for the girls to sleep in bed with us," he reasoned. "Which meant I would have been able to pretend to still be asleep when you got up to get them all ready instead of shoved awake by Vaughn as she climbed out of bed. Then I would still be asleep right now, therefore nullifying the chance. Instead, here we are, both up and-"

"And," Steph finished for him as, reaching over, she shoved the toothpaste at him, "getting ready for the meeting."

"What? Stephanie-"

"Just brush your teeth and get ready; traffic will be a nightmare, I'm sure."

He only groaned though, in a rather uncharacteristic way, while his wife patted his shoulder supportively.

"Why do we have to have a damn meeting so early?"

"Because we are in control of a mufti-billion dollar company that got booed during their main event on their biggest night of the year."

"Maybe Triple H should have won," was his grumbled complaint as he left the bathroom in search of his toothbrush (he'd set it somewhere while raving about how unfair it was to be the only male in the family).

He got a look for that. He wasn't in the room, but he just knew that he did.

"Right. My husband, who's a major player in the company-"

"And most importantly fucking another major player-"

"-gets to retain the most important title during the most important event of the year. As if that at doesn't have screams from the fans of unjustness and how I'm ruining the company written all over it."

"It would have been best for-"

"The point is, Paul, that there are many things to attend to and discuss after last night. You know that."

Of course he did. Sometimes he just liked to pretend otherwise.

"You wanted a good ending, babe?" He came back to the sink then, toothbrush in hand, finally ready to get down to brushing. "Hunter fucking his damn wife in the middle of the ring, a la Edge and Lita."

Her eyes went so far back in her head that, for a second, he thought she'd gotten possessed. Or just thinking about that gave her the most gut-wrenching orgasm ever.

Then he realized she was just that annoyed by what he said.

"Hunter," she said simply as she went back to staring in the mirror, still messing with her makeup, "should just be lucky that I don't leave him and hitch my wagon to a new champion."

"You love Hunter."

"But do I though?"

"You better. Another divorce wouldn't do very well with the PG market." He had turned on the faucet then, but wasn't wetting his toothbrush under it. Instead, he only stared over at his wife. "Besides, babe, unless you've forgotten, you were supposed to help me win. That's legitimately our entire shtick and has been for over a decade."

"Our shtick," she corrected, "was that we talked about sex a lot, made out, and annoyed the hell out of my father."

"And you helped me cheat to win matches."

Meh.

"And believe me, babe," he added, "fucking in the middle of the ring, full on bare ass fucking-"

"If you knew just how long it took me to get out of that damn outfit, you'd realize how impossible that was from many angles."

"-would have been the best thing in the history of this damn show."

Steph let out that long sigh then, the one that she reserved for when he was annoying her. It was rare that he did. Typically she was very amused by his antics. Especially his horny ones. She was clearly stressed, however, that day, and more or less not in the mood.

Post-Mania hype had died down for her, clearly, and the aftermath was setting in.

Frowning at the sound of it, he finally wet his toothbrush as he said, "I'm just kidding, babe."

"I know."

"I mean, sure, it was kinda hard not to get erect-"

"You're really just driving this home today, aren't you?"

"-thinking about you lookin' all crazy and dark and shit. And damn, Steph, why don't you wear your hair like that anymore? All frizzed out and-"

"Because, again, you're stuck on something that stopped being cool and edgy a decade ago."

"Mmmm." He grinned over at her. "I just think it's fucking hot, that's all."

Stephanie considered this, glancing over at him, before saying, "Sure, fuzzball. I'm the one that's completely changed their hairstyle since we first got together."

He reached up absently with the hand that wasn't holding his toothbrush beneath the faucet, patting his head. "You like my shaved head."

"But do I?"

"You better. 'cause it's what you're getting from now on. I look damn sexy these days." He gave her a wink. "And we have saved so much on hair products."

"Considering we have three daughters, I doubt that'll last long."

"What is with you and bringing them up when we're trying to get some verbal foreplay going?"

"Is that what we're doing?"

"Are you not turned on?"

She gave him an eyebrow raise the Rock could have been jealous of. "Are you?"

"Maybe I could be," he grumbled, turning the faucet off and squirting some paste on his toothbrush. "If someone didn't feel the need to keep bringing our daughters up."

"Right, because I'm supposed to realize that that was what we were doing."

"I thought it was obvious. I've said the word fuck about thirty times."

"You always say that word."

"And I'm always turned on. There's a correlation here somewhere and, if you'll try, babe, I know you can find it."

That, finally, got a laugh out of his wife. A good one too. Content, he took to brushing his teeth while too overcome with giggles for some reason (it took very little to get Steph in this state, as she was rather silly by nature; stress just sometimes buried that a bit) had to stop putting on her makeup and hold her sides.

"I could," she got out after her giggle subsided, "fit in another shower. I guess. If we hurry."

And it was just like his woman, to have the worst timing ever, as he very much so had a mouth full of disgusting toothpaste, which was sudding up around his lips and flew from his mouth as he tried to respond enthusiastically to this.

Steph was not appreciative of his answer of, "Fuck yeah," resulting in her face being spewed with toothpaste.

Spitty toothpaste.

"Babe, if that's the worst thing that gets on your face in during this shower, you weren't doing your job right."

So close to the promise land. So close. Yet so far. One joke too many. And he'd known it too, as it was coming out of his mouth. But she'd been plying him with tension (seriously, he'd been that hot, just from verbally sparring with her) and sometimes he got a tad bit too inappropriate.

And once Steph stopped finding him cute, any chance of anything happening between them was always over.

Steph demanded the bathroom again, peeved over the spitty face, and Paul only slunked off to get dressed. A shower wasn't a necessity at the moment. He had had one after Mania the night before after all, and would get a chance at another, after the meeting and before RAW that night, so it was mostly whatever to him.

He just went to slip into something nice and leave Stephanie alone for awhile.

When she exited the bathroom once more, Stephanie was completely ready for the day and had no intentions of letting Paul derail her once more.

Until, you know, she found her very cute husband had rushed out and scored her some donuts and coffee from down in the lobby as well as gotten all spiffed up for work like she asked and oh, wow, were they totally just going to ignore the fact they needed to leave, and soon, to catch the meeting so that they could, as Paul would love to say (but kept his mouth shut because, damn, nothing was going to ruin it that time; although if donuts had been enough to make up, Paul had to question Steph's commitment to her anger as well as, like he did many times in the past decade and a half, just what sorta hold he had over the woman) fuck on the nice couch in the suite?

Yes. Yes they were.

And were they totally going to get chewed out for it by Vince and dirty looks from others, as well as some suggestive ones from others still?

Most definitely.

But was it worth it to release that pent up tension from finding one another so unbelievably attractive, still, over ten years later, as well as think that the other looked the best they ever had the night before?

Abso-fucking-lutely.

"This is worse than that time we got caught walking out of that broom closet all disheveled back in 2000," Steph griped as their driver took them to the American Airlines Center, where RAW would be held that evening. "They're all going to know what we were doing."

Oh, the 2000s were just the best. "They might think that we just overslept."

"They might," Stephanie agreed, glaring up at him, "if you didn't have that stupid look on your face."

He smile wider. "What? The look of a man that's just so in love with his job?"

"No," she carped under her breath. "The look of someone that just had-"

"Babe, taking care of you and your needs is my job." His grin grew as she blushed and ducked her head. "Is it not?"

Rewarded with a soft giggle, Paul took that as more than enough of an answer.

* * *

 **Some of you made some suggestions for the next one-shot, but I was already working on this before I saw them, so it got completed first. Those will be next as well as anything else you guys wanna see (I'm not a big fan of AU, so anything other than that I'd consider).**


End file.
